History of Narentia
The claimed area was settled by Celts, Dacians, Quads, Slavs. It was part of the Slavic Samoś Empire, and Great Moravia. Slavic states The area was possibly part of Samo´s empire, but was for 100% part of the Nitran principality. 1000 onwards It was part of the Kingdom of Hungary as part of the Nitra county until 1918, when it became part of Czeckoslovakia. Afterwards it was part of the First Slovak Republic, Communist Empire, Czeckoslovakia and Second Slovak Republic. Early Micronational Era It seceeded from Slovakia on 28th November 2010 as the Kingdom of Rytierohrad. On 29th November, a rebellion created the Republic of Andyria. It won the following civil war and the Izbiac Republic was entablished. On the 30th November its president claimed some more land and created the Zapotôčkan Federal Republic, which was reformed on the 3rd December into the Zapotôčkan and Izerniac Federal Republic. On the December 12th the Federal Republic reformed back into a kingdom and so the Isarnian kingdom entablished. On the 28th December the Isarnian kingdom reformed into the Principality of Cotinia and claimed more land. Principality of Cotinia On 31st December 2010 the Republic of Tatinia occupied the caerie of Izba.After the president of Tatinia saw that there was chaos in Izba caerie, he claimed the Moersia and Kupelia municipalities. Prince Eduard declared war on the Republic of Tatinia.Few minutes after Cotinia declared war, the Tatinian defeated the Cotinians at the Battle of Adyr. The Cotinian Prince fled. Tatinian forces occupied the municipalities of Adyr and Calir and parts of the Raroh,Skrin and Novostol municipalities.Few minutes after the battle of Adyr, the Price reorganized his units. When the Tatinian forces arrived, Eduard tried to surround them by his forces from Priokno, Astal and Postel.However, the Cotinian forces were utterly defeated. The Prince fled to Priokno, which became his capital for a half an hour. After seeing such powerful resistance, the Tatinian president decided to divide Izba. After they met at Izba , large chunks of land, of former Cotinian land were occupied by Tatinia, including Skrin, Postel and Raroh. However, Cotinia gained control over Novostol, Ralo and Noerthern Scrin. The Prince claimed two provinces on the 1st January: Livinia and Vevez. Holy Euramerican empire After Cotinia reformed on the 2nd January into the Holy Euramerican Empire, Eduard I. Became the emperor on the 3rd January for "insuffiency of candidates", declaring that a new election will take place after there will be enough candidates. The republic was founded on 1st February 2011. Ponitria Ponitria was founded after the Royal Revolution on the 25 th April 2011 On the 29th April, the National Football and Baseball teams have played their first match.The King has restricted all gunpowder weapons, and the Prime minister has recognized many macronations. On the 30th April, the number of citizens has reached 3.The King has led an expedition to Lesser Isarnia. A new state, the Duchy of Alpenhof, has joined the Kingdom. On the 1st May, the micronation has started a website. The 1st Besdomowcian war started on the 8th May 2011. It started because the Besdomowcii did not withdraw from the Lipanovsk municipality. Instead, they created their own state, the Besdomowcian Peoples' Republic.There were two battles in the war: the battle of Lipanovska won by Ponitria and the battle of valver won by the Besdomowcii. The war ended after the the Besdomowcii moved somewhere else Eastern Rebellion In june 2011, the Duchy of Alpenhof declared independence, because the king was according them, very absolutistic. It declared independence and on the 27th june they occupied Lesser Isarnia. The major battle was fought near Cutova, where the Ponitrian forces have won.The former king of Ponitria, Andreas I. abdicated and started a micronation called the Kingdom of Hirthania, claiming parts of Scotland, Switzerland, Greece and the Kerguelen islands. Lazany Conference The Lazany Conference was a conference that occured on the 2nd July 2011. Diplomats from Alpenhof, Hirthania and Ponitria took part and decided to stop fighting. This put the end to the Eastern Rebellion and led to the creation of the Quertinian Federal Republic. Quertinia and Slavinsk Quertinia was a micronation formed after the Lazany Conference.The new micronation existed mostly on paper and consisted of 18 states and 6 territories On the third july, there was the first constitution and on the 4th July, there was the first website: www.quertinia.estranky.sk The Vinidan Republic got its first constitution on the 5th July . Slavinsk Federation Slavinia was entablished on the last day of July, on the territorry of former Quertinia. 5th August: Creation of of the Puostel republic 6th August: First website : http://slavinskfederation.webs.com/ 7th August: Claim of the Kamska Federal Republic Dissolution of Slavinia The dissolution of Slavinia occured due to the new president who began with very controversial steps such as administrative reorganization, legalization of coffee. The rebels declared an Independent Republic of Izbiakia, whi reformed itself into the Furstentum Aaren-Issbau und Vorpotock, which was one of the founding states of the Heiliges Romishes Reich des Deutschen und Slavischen Volker. The whole revolution lasted for 7 hours. Germanic period The Holy Roman Empire of the German and Slovak People (German: Heiliges Römisches Reich des Deutschen und Slavischen Völker) was a micronational empire that borders Slovakia. It was ruled by a Kaiser. This Kaiser was elected to reign for 6 months. On the 9th September, the Kaiser forced the Principality of Postel-Kotern to dissanex its northern provinces, since he reveald the Principality has no control over the area.From the dissanexed areas, he created the Landgraviate of Westkottern. Soon, another state joined, the Duchy of Srnieck. The Landgraviate of Westkottern is currently in personal union with the Principality of Aaren-Issbau and Vorpotock. Metonian War The war lasted for 5 days The Kingdom of Iscania was created on the 23rd September 2011. This led to the Metonian War. As a result of this war the Federal Republic of Metonia overthrew the HRRdDuSV The war began on the 23rd September when the Kaiser created the Kingdom of Iscania. Three of the states declared secession and create the Holy Roman Epire of the Slavic People, while another facton declares a republic in Izkania. The Izkanian republicans soon become the dominant faction and set up the Federal Republic of Metonia. Izkania Izkania was created on the 20th November 2011, during the breakup of Metonia. Since then , the cultural influences shifted from Germanic to South Slavic. Slevania Before the creation of Slevania, there was a debate, whether the Arktis and Skalna banovinas should be incorporated, but the proposal was rejected. Negotiations started on the 21st January, but the Constitution was finished on the 9th March. The first elections were the parliament elections, which were to take place on the 31st March 2012. The winners of the elections were BiE with 2 councillors and KSLF with 1 councillor, who was delegate of two republics. In Lurkska and Akrestska. the elections took place a week later. The second elections to take place were the presidential elections, which took place from 15 to 25 April 2012. Officially, there were two candidates, but one of them did not elect at all. The problem with these elections was that A. White did not elect, but had two votes. So the former president V. Petrović named White to be president, as he thought that the candidate would vote for himself. However, Z. Tvrtković said that the official results were that he got 67% and White only 33%. White knew about the elections and in was said it was his fault he didn't vote. So the new president was to be Tvrtković, with White having only 2 days of presidency. On the 16th May 2012 Zoran Tvrtković received a letter written in Cyrillic, saying that the Slobodarsko-Jablonječka Republic declared independence and war on Slevania. They declared themselves to be a socialist state. In response, the president Zoran Tvrtković named Vitomir Petrovič dictator the following day.However, after the war, the citizens became mostly inactive.